Et puis quoi encore ?
by Iyallis
Summary: Arai s'en prend toujours à Echizen et personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi ? Eux si. (Kaidoh/OC évoqué/sous-entendu)


_Les personnages de Prince Of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'Original Character est issue de ma plume._

* * *

 **PARTIE UNIQUE.**

 _« La serrure protège la porte ; la sagesse protège la fille. »_

* * *

Comme quasiment tous les jours, la première année discrète et peu expansive qu'elle était traînait près de cours de tennis. À vrai dire, le bruit des balles rebondissant contre le cordage des raquettes ou contre la terre battue des terrains l'apaisait, les voix s'élevaient, joyeuses, agacées ou concentrées selon les personnes et les situations. Parfois, plus rarement cependant, c'était celle du très sérieux capitaine Tezuka Kunimitsu qu'elle percevait ; elle avait beau ne pas appartenir au club, elle admettait qu'il imposait le respect et le silence peu importe son interlocuteur. Il faisait plus vieux, aussi.

Elle regardait rarement les match qui se déroulaient entre les immenses grillages : elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Mais elle riait souvent face aux disputes de la Vipère et du Géant, Kaidoh Kaoru et Momoshiro Takeshi et qui cachaient une certaine complicité ou encore des frasques d'Eiji Kikumaru. En revanche, elle avait plus de mal avec les voix de la fangirl d'Echizen Ryoma et de son ami vaniteux. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas retenu leurs noms : elle n'était dans la classe d'aucun d'eux et s'en portait très bien.

Pourtant, au-delà de ça, il y avait encore quelque chose qui la chiffonnait. Bien plus que les deux enfants de son âge. C'était la propension d'Arai Masashi à s'en prendre au première année titulaire de l'équipe de Seigaku. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas encadrer le jeune prodige.

Et justement, elle était bien déterminée à le découvrir, et dans la journée même.

Pour la première fois, elle se rapprocha du grillage vert en arrivant, plutôt que de s'allonger dans l'herbe pour simplement écouter. De ce qu'elle voyait déjà, le deuxième année surveillait du coin de l'oeil le plus petit et lui lançait des regards noirs qu'il ignorait superbement.

Adossée au poteau les mains dans les poches, elle se mordit la lèvre, incertaine : elle ne découvrirait sûrement rien de cette façon. Mauvais plan. Un soupire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'une ombre coula sur le sol jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Intriguée, elle releva la tête, et tenta de distinguer la personne qui la regardait. D'après la veste, c'était un titulaire, mais avec le soleil dans son dos, elle ne parvenait à détailler suffisamment son visage pour déterminer quel était le membre de l'équipe qu'elle avait devant elle. Contre-jour. Le sifflement que le garçon émit l'éclaira aussitôt et un sourire amusé fleurît sur ses lèvres.

— _T'es qui_ , demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

Son sourire s'accentua et elle soutint le regard qu'elle arrivait pourtant à peine à voir. C'était drôle de voir les autres premières années du club détaler devant lui à grands renforts de cris alors qu'une fois près de lui, il apparaissait nettement moins effrayant que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

— _Je suis juste de passage, senpai_ , répondît-elle.

Elle s'inclina, et se détourna lentement de lui en apercevant Arai changer de court de tennis. Son pas n'avait rien de pressé ou de tendu et à peine lui avait-elle tourné le dos qu'elle n'avait déjà plus conscience de sa présence. La collégienne se posta à un second endroit, mais là non plus elle ne parvenait pas à avoir une bonne vue sur sa cible. Si elle parvenait à discerner ses yeux, elle pourrait tenter de comprendre, mais le grand semblait s'évertuer à lui tourner le dos. Dans un claquement de langue irrité, elle se laissa tomber en tailleur dans l'herbe qui bordait le chemin contournant les courts, les yeux fermés.

À nouveaux, les éclats de voix auxquels elle n'avait plus fait attention lui parvinrent à nouveau et calmèrent son exaspération. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours aller se planter devant le deuxième année et le lui demander, mais elle avait appris à se débrouiller toute seule et choisir la voie de la facilité lui ressemblait tellement peu !

Et bientôt, elle put entendre une conversation intéressante.

— _Au fait, Arai, pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant sur Echizen ? Après tout il est sous la protection des titulaires maintenant, d'un niveau supérieur et nettement moins agaçant que cet arrogant d'Horio !_

Et on dit merci les amis curieux ! Alors, Arai ? Pourquoi ?

— _Horio est trop chiant comme gamin. Il exaspère tout le monde. Echizen lui, il attire les filles de première année. Et il brise le coeur de ces filles._

Le deuxième année marqua une pause, semblant hésiter à ajouter quelque chose.

— _Et je me dis que si il brisait le coeur d'une personne qui m'est proche... alors je devrais lui casser le nez._

Ah. Elle comprenait mieux. Mais... minute ! La première année sentit la colère monter en elle et elle se releva brutalement, agacée et peut-être même furieuse. Elle avait un peu de mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et c'était pour ça qu'elle écrivait énormément de choses : les sentiments qu'elle créait en des personnages quelconques éclipsaient les siens.

Pour autant, là, elle était quasiment certaine d'être hors d'elle tellement les propos de son senpai l'insultaient. Elle contourna les cours d'un pas calme trahit par son expression froide et renfermée, et ouvrit la porte du grillage avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait plus force que son petit corps fin ne le laissait supposer, mais sa mère avait toujours été naturellement musclée et elle en avait hérité. Toujours est-il que l'ouverture alla taper contre les battants et que le silence se fit sur les terrains. Une première année énervée qui se souciait peu du regard pesant de ses aînés, au Japon, c'était plus que rare !

Malgré cela, l'un d'eux, le concerné, en la voyant arriver, pâlît brusquement. Il était dans la merde et jusqu'au cou !

— _Ochibi-chan a rejeté quelqu'un récemment ?_

La voix du tennisman aux cheveux bordeaux attira sur lui le regard brûlant de colère de la petite, et il amorça un pas en arrière sous la force de son expression. Elle avait toujours provoqué ce genre de réaction chez les autres : soit ils la trouvaient trop mignonne au point de vouloir lui faire des câlins alors qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens, soit elle les effrayait parce qu'elle était dans un mauvais jour.

À bout, elle se dirigea sans hésiter un seul instant vers le grand châtain dont elle n'atteignait même pas l'épaule et lança sa jambe derrière son genou pour le faire ployer. Elle attrapa son oreille entre son pouce et son index et le tira à sa suite sous les plaintes du grand.

— _Itai-tai-tai Yûsuke lâches-moi !_

— _Sûrement pas_ , lui hurla-t-elle dessus. _Tu vas aller présenter tes excuses et fissa !_

— _Hors de question, je ne vois même pas pourquoi et à qui j'en dois._

— _Tu en dois à Echizen_ , vociféra-t-elle, et bon sang au vue des garçons qui se bouchaient les oreilles, elle avait de la voix la petite.

Le grand manqua de se faire arracher l'oreille en se reculant brutalement, mais déterminée, la première année ne lâcha pas. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle le mena jusqu'à son collègue de première année et sous le poids de son regard colérique, il soupira et leva les mains en signe international de reddition.

— _Echizen n'a pas à subir ton sister complex déplacé_ , formula-t-elle sans crier mais suffisamment fort pour que tous entendent.

— _Déjà mon sister complex n'est pas du tout déplacé, et ce type a déjà brisé beaucoup de coeurs dans les filles de ton année, alors j'ai bien le droit de le détester_ , protesta-t-il. _Il représente une menace pour toi, je refuse qu'il te brise le coeur_.

Les paroles pourtant protectrices de l'aîné Arai ne firent qu'attiser un peu plus la colère de la jeune fille qui prit une grande inspiration pour recommencer à gronder le géant. Elle pensa d'abord aux excuses et expira lentement pour ne pas reporter sa colère sur l'innocent prodige.

— _Je te présente des excuses au nom de mon stupide grand frère, Echizen_ , siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, sa deuxième main placée sur la nuque de l'aîné pour le forcer à s'incliner.

D'ailleurs, elle, s'incliner devant le type aux cheveux corbeaux, ils pouvaient aller crever tous les deux. Enfin, Yûsuke Arai se tourna vers son grand frère et reprît l'inspiration qu'elle avait gardée pour admonester l'Arai premier né.

— _Maintenant Masashi, comprends bien que les coeurs **je** les brises, que personne n'aura jamais le dessus, et enfin,_ (elle haussa encore plus la voix si c'était possible) _Echizen n'est absolument pas mon style ! Mon style c'est..._ (elle chercha du regard où se trouvait le garçon en question et le pointa du doigt) _c'est Kaidoh-senpai !_

Il y eut un gros flottement sur les courts durant lequel chacun prit le temps de laisser les paroles de la gamine leur monter au cerveau. Kaidoh était le style de quelqu'un ?

— _Minute_ , reprît-elle hébétée. _Est-ce que je viens de hurler sur les cours que Kaidoh-senpai est mon style ?_

Au silence qui ponctua sa question, elle haussa les épaules.

— _Je prends ça pour un oui._

* * *

 **J'ignore pourquoi, mais je voyais bien Arai en grand frère sur-protecteur. Et j'aime énormément le personnage de Kaidoh.  
Enfin bref, je ne suis pas super satisfaite, mais j'avais très envie d'écrire cet OS.**


End file.
